


Babak Baru

by darkblue_sea



Series: Vignettes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gakuen!AU, Romance, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblue_sea/pseuds/darkblue_sea
Summary: Mereka punya satu rutinitas sebelum mengikuti kegiatan klub.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895242





	Babak Baru

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun kecuali kesenangan pribadi.

* * *

"Oh, sudah kuduga. Merokok lagi, eh?"

Shikamaru tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa pemilik suara. Kebiasaan berkomentar tidak penting dengan pilihan kata yang terkesan sarkastis kendati nada suaranya ringan saja tanpa intensi—sosok itu pasti Sabaku Temari, seniornya di klub drama, kelas tiga. Tetapi toh tanpa analisis itu pun ia sebenarnya mampu menebak.

Sang pemuda melepas batang nikotin dari sela bibir dan asap meluncur bebas dari sana. "Berbohong lagi, eh?"

Temari tersenyum, menjatuhkan diri tak jauh. Cukup dekat untuk mengobrol, tetapi tak cukup dekat untuk terpapar aroma tembakau. Setidaknya, embus angin tidak membuat asap mengarah padanya. "Kau selalu membalas begitu tiap aku bertanya."

"Kau selalu bertanya."

"Tidak juga." Temari mengarahkan pandang ke atas, menampilkan ekspresi berpikir. "Pertemuan pekan lalu, misalnya. Kau tidak merokok, kan?"

"Dan kau tetap berbohong."

Temari terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Omong-omong, santai sekali bicaramu. Kau harusnya sadar kau masih kelas satu."

Shikamaru memutar bola mata. "Kau yang bilang agar aku tidak usah bicara terlalu formal ketika berdua denganmu, kan? Mau berapa kali kau memprotes hal yang kau pinta sendiri?"

"Dan merokok jelas-jelas dilarang, Anak Kelas Satu."

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Aku tidak pernah menjadi korban razia Guru Asuma."

Temari tergelak. "Tentu saja, Bocah! Aku bertaruh seluruh anak kelas satu tahu kau murid kesayangannya. Juga seluruh anak klub drama, tentu saja."

Shikamaru menjatuhkan abu yang menggantung sebelum kembali mengisap rokoknya.

"Hei, kita harus ke ruang klub."

Alis Shikamaru terangkat. "Ini bahkan belum lima menit. Berapa lama waktu yang kau katakan kepada yang lain biasanya? Lima belas? Dua puluh? Beralasan sulit mencariku karena tempatku menongkrong berubah-ubah, padahal kau hanya butuh dua menit karena kau tahu persis; atap sekolah atau taman belakang."

Temari terkekeh.

"Aku harus berterima kasih, sebab berkat kau kita harus repot-repot berakting setiap kali menuju ruangan klub."

Temari mengedikkan bahu ringan seakan-akan ucapan Shikamaru sama sekali bukan masalah. "Kita kan anak klub drama."

"Aku hanya bagian properti."

"Aku mempersiapkanmu untuk rotasi. Ayo, Shikamaru, kita harus segera ke sana. Matikan rokokmu. Kau juga perlu mengusir baunya, tahu."

Shikamaru menggumam enggan, "Anak-anak klub tahu aku merokok dan toh mereka tak keberatan."

"Aku keberatan," pungkas Temari cepat, penuh penekanan. Sepasang mata hijaunya bersinar tajam, meski jauh dari kesan mengancam. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka rokok, termasuk perokoknya."

"Aku pengecualian, eh?"

Temari bangkit dari duduk. Samar Shikamaru melihat senyum tipis terpulas pada wajah sang gadis. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk rok. Seraya meraih tangan sang pemuda dan menariknya agar ikut bangkit, Temari berujar, "Jika dihadapkan pada pilihan utama, aku akan selalu memilih laki-laki yang tidak merokok, Shikamaru. Namun jika itu kau, apa boleh buat."

"Oh, kau terdengar seperti gadis baru puber yang tergila-gila pada cinta pertamanya."

Temari tertawa. "Aku tergila-gila dengan caraku sendiri."

Shikamaru mengerjap. Diam dipandanginya sang gadis yang masih berkeras memaksanya bangun. Pada akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri tanpa bicara, membersihkan celana, lalu mengeluarkan asbak portabel dari saku dan memasukkan sisa batang rokoknya di sana. Tangan Temari jadi gatal ingin menjitaknya karena pemuda itu tidak sedari tadi mengeluarkan asbak dan justru membiarkan abu berjatuhan begitu saja. "Kau anak drama, eh? Seberapa sering kau berakting di depanku?"

"Tidak tahu. Sesering berbohong pada anak klub, mungkin?"

Tangan Shikamaru mengacak rambut. "Yang benar saja."

"Ayo."

"Kau kenapa terburu-buru sekali, sih?"

"Hari ini pertemuan klub terakhir bagi anak kelas tiga, Shikamaru. Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu."

Shikamaru mengayun kaki malas-malasan. "Jadi hari ini kau berhasil menemukanku lebih cepat, huh?"

Langkah Temari sontak terhenti. Menoleh pada sang adik kelas yang ditariknya. Menyadari itu, Shikamaru balas memandangnya, heran. "Apa?"

"Tentu saja bukan hanya itu."

Shikamaru tak sempat bereaksi ketika Temari menarik kerah kemejanya. Pun ia hanya sanggup melebarkan mata saat merasakan bibir Temari menyentuh bibirnya dan mengisap pelan. Di detik ia mulai sepenuhnya sadar, di detik itu pula Temari melepaskannya. Cepat-cepat Shikamaru mundur, refleks mengusap bibir.

"A, apa-apaan yang barusan?"

Temari menyeringai. "Menurutmu?"

"Anak klub bisa mencium sisa bau rokok padamu—"

"Tepat." Seringai Temari masih menggantung lebar, terutama karena semburat yang menjalari kedua pipi kekasihnya. Mau membuang muka pun Temari tetap dapat jelas melihatnya. Terlampau jelas, tahu. "Biar saja mereka tahu. Kejutan pada pertemuan terakhirku. Menyenangkan, kan?"

"Temari!"

Tawa Temari lepas. Aah, lucu sekali kekasihnya ini, bukan? "Dan, jujur saja, aku ingin lihat reaksi Shiho. Dengar-dengar ia naksir padamu?"

Shikamaru masih membuang muka, mengusap wajah. "Senior macam apa kau."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menyebut diriku sendiri baik hati, Shikamaru. Aku senior jahat ... yang berhasil menjerat hati bocah genius kelas satu."

Shikamaru mengerang. "Berhenti menggodaku."

Temari sekali lagi tertawa, lanjut menarik lengan kekasihnya menuju ruangan klub drama. "Nah, sekarang, ayo, Bocah. Kita tidak boleh terlambat."

"Tidak perlu menarikku."

"Kau yang jalannya lambat."

"Omong-omong, apa maksudmu rotasi? Pada klub drama? Atau apa?"

"Hee, kau tidak tahu? Klub drama biasa merotasi peran tiap anggota pada pergantian tahun. Aku dulu bukan bagian akting. Kelas satu aku tim naskah, kelas dua masuk tim properti. Aku tidak pernah cerita?"

Decak mengudara. "Merepotkan."


End file.
